zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of the Goddesses: Betrayal
THIS IS THE ERA OF LINK'S LEGACY. Link has unified the order into a cohesive group of powerful Hylian Knights. But as the new era begins, Hylian interests threaten to disrupt this time of relative peace, and Link is plagued with visions of an approaching darkness. Evil is rising again—out of the best intentions—and it looks as if the legacy of Link may come full circle. Honor and duty will collide with friendship and blood ties as Link and Zelda find themselves on opposing sides of an explosive conflict with potentially devastating repercussions for both families, for the Order of Hylian Knights and for Hyrule. When a mission to uncover an illegal bomb factory in Death Mountain ends in a violent ambush—from which Hylian Knight Link, narrowly escapes with his life—it's the most alarming evidence yet that sparks of political unrest are threatening to ignite into total rebellion. The governments of numerous parts of Hyrule are chafing under the strict regulations of the Hyrule Council, and diplomatic efforts to enforce compliance are failing. Fearing the worst, the Council readies a preemptive display of military might in a bid to bring the rogue providencis to heel before an uprising erupts. The designated target of this exercise: Gerudo Desert—renowned for the brash independence and renegade spirit that have made its favorite son, Ganondorf, a legend. Something of a rogue himself, Link is nevertheless feeling bound as a rogue Knight to stand with Hyrule. But when the wary Gerudoes launch a counterstrike, the Council's show of force—and a secret mission to destroy the Gerudoes's crucial Temple—give way to an armed skirmish. Once the smoke clears, the battle lines are drawn. Now the specter of full scale war looms between a growing cadre of defiant counties and Hyrule that some fear is becoming a new Empire. And even as both sides struggle to find a diplomatic solution mysterious acts of treachery and sabotage threaten peace efforts at every turn. Determined to root out those behind the mayhem, Link follows a trail of cryptic clues to a dark rendezvous with the most shocking of revelations—while Link grapples with something even more troubling: dream visions of a shadowy figure whose power and ruthlessness remind him of Ganon—a lethal enemy who strikes like a dark spirit on a mission of doom. An agent of evil who, if Link's visions come to pass, will bring untold pain to Link—and to Hyrule. Chapter 2 Link walked silently through the Lost Woods. "Stupid!" He thought. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He had thought he could return his honor by destroying a ill-legal bomb factory but in the end several Hylian troops had been killed. The wounds from the battle still left a scar on his left leg. Which made him limp a little. Later he decided to sit down on a tree stump. "What are you?" A mysterios voice said behind him. Link turned around as fast as he could to see a small skull kid. "Who are you?"Link asked. "I'm skull kid." He said. "I think I've seen you before..." The skull kid said. Link didn't know this skull kid, However he had met another one with a scarecrow like mask before but this one had a very old Horned Skull Mask. "...Hey your friend!" The Skull Kid said suddenly. He began to pull Link off the tree stump and dance around with him. "I'm sorry Skull Kid but I'm afraid I've never met you." "Ya you've met me don't you remember? You taught me this song!" Skull kid pulled out a recorder and played a beatiful song that sounded familar...perhaps he had sang it as a wolf but... no. Link dimisse the thought from his head. He had forgotten the times when he had turned into a wolf, any memories as the wolf were short and blurry. Then Link suddenly remembered a Legend of the Hero of Time. "Skull kid, I'm afraid your friend is gone, but I were his clothes. "Ohhh..." The Skull kid feelings turned from happiness to sadness like a child when his toy had been taken away from his older brother. "But I can tell you what happened to him." Link said. "You can?" Skull kid asked. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me pleeeeaaaase?" Skull kid said. "Once long ago..." And Link began to tell the Legend of the Hero of Time. He tolled the Skull kid the Three cycles, The search for the Spiritual Stones, The Awakening of the Sages, and The Three Days. Skull Kid seemed to be hypnotized by the Legends. Link finished it. "Well I must leave now." Link said "No don't leave please I'll be lonely."Skull Kid said. "I'm sorry Skull Kid but I must." "No please." Skull kid began to cry. Link thought of Zelda and how lonely she claimed she was without him. "We all must be lonely at times." Link said. "O.K" Skull Kid said. And Link left. A hours later Link walked father into the forest. Suddenly three Hylian Knights jumped down from the canopy above him and threw three small knives that pinned his clothes to the walls. Suddenly Skull Kid walked up to him and once he moved into the light he saw not the ancient Horned Skull Mask he had previously been waring but the infamous Majora's Mask. Link gasped. "This is the one we are looking for." Skull kid said.